Lo que el sueño le dejó
by Sophie Wild'Orchidea
Summary: Luego de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Alemania está siendo cuidado por un menor, ahora "hijo" de Inglaterra, quién se llama Francisco. Él es el representante de la isla West Falkland, y hace años que conocía al alemán, y por lo tanto se encargó personalmente de cuidarlo, pero luego tendrán que separarse, cuando recién descubren sus sentimientos el uno al otro.


Capítulo 1

"Lo que el sueño le dejó"

El niño pasó por todos los pasillos buscando a un país; sabía que tuvo alguna relación con Freud y necesitaba que se lo explicara un sueño que había tenido recientemente y que pensaba que tendría un significado.

Se acercaba a una sala de música, donde brotaba la flamante melodía que Beetohoven le había dedicado a Elisa. Abrió con cuidado con tal de no interrumpir, y vió a Viena en el piano. Generalmente, si no veía el teclado es porque no practicaba y tocaba acompañada- Pero esta vez era diferente, puesto que ella miraba el teclado y no estaba con nadie.

Con voz tranquila, la llamó: -Antonieta...- Ella se sobresaltó y tocó las teclas que usaba de golpe y a la vez. -Lo... lo siento- se disculpó, acercándose a ella -¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Austria?

-¿Mi padre?- se volteó a verlo, sonrojándose leve, puesto que Gran Malvina suele verse apuesto, generalmente cuando brillaba el sol -Sí, está en la otra sala.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Viena- le sonrió y se retiró. Fue a la sala de al lado y encontró a Ausitra tocando el violín. "Muy bien, otra persona a quién interrumpir" pensó con desgano, pero se sentó en alguna silla cercana, con la idea de preguntarle luego de que finalize. "Maestro realmente tiene talento en la música..." sonrió, al ver como pensaba el castaño en que la música sonara como una obra pulida a la perfección.

De golpe, el mayor finalizó y giró a ver justo en el sitio donde estaba el menor y soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Pensé que eras otra persona- dijo el mayor, dejando su violín en su respectivo estuche, sonando algo incómodo.

-Lo siento, no quise interrumpirte...- se disculó, bajando un poco la vista, avergonzado.

-No te preocupes por eso, Francisco- sonrió leve y de manera despreocupada. Se sentó a su lado, ofreciéndole luego un poco de té en una peculiar tacita fina y de porcelana -Además, disfruto mucho la acompañía de alguien como tú, tan atento y aficionado a la música, que preste tanta atención cuando toco-

Tomó la taza, ahora sin problemas -Gracias...- agradeció y bebió un sorbo -Entonces, puedo quedarme tranquilo.

-Así es. Y bien... ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando?- tomó la otra taza y bebió él también.

-Bueno, te estaba buscando porque últimamente tuve un sueño y quería encontrarle una explicación. Y como me acordé de que tú sabías algunos estudios de Sigmud Freud, me podrías ayudar con la interpretación de eso-

Acomodó sus lentes y cerró los ojos, soltando un murmullo aprobado. Se levantó, dejando la taza en su bandeja sobre la mesa y se alejó.

Francisco lo imitó, siguiéndolo porque algo le dijo que lo haga. Obedeció ese instinto y lo persiguió hasta una sala, donde se encontraba un bello diván en madera oscura y cuero rojo oscuro. Y un poco más atrás, una silla que hacía conunto con el diván.

-No sé porque, pero siento que estoy en la casa de Sherlock Holmes- dijo el joven, deseando tener a mano la taza, ya que esa atmósfera le antojaba uno.

-Al parecer has leído esos libros- le sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla y lo invitó a acostarse en el diván.

-Sí, Padre es muy estricto conmigo y con mis hermanos. Nos enseña en casa. En las clases de lectura siempre me hace leer libros aburridísimos de Filosofía y no sé que otras cosas más. Cuando leí Sherlock Holmes nunca pude entender. Siempre me he preguntado por qué tenemos que leer esos libros...- contó, aceptando su invitación y recostándose en el mueble.

El mayor no pudo resistirse a reír ante las quejas del pequeño, y, mostrando respeto, se tapó la boca, disimuló la risa y trató de ponerse lo más serio posible. Pero era casi imposible. Cuando finalizó, Roderich carraspe y se acomodó sobre la silla.

-Muy bien, Gran Malvina, cuéntame. Para lograr una explicación mejor, es importante que pongas los mejores detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

-Fine- respondió, en un perfecto acento inglés.

-Bien, cuéntame- se acomodó nuevamente, ya que nunca se sentó en aquella silla después de tantos años.

-Bueno, mi sueño comenzó así:

"Entré a una sala, donde había tres personas alejadas de un perro alemán. No podía ver el rostro de esas personas, pero sabía que las conocía. En cuanto al perro, era de esos pastores alemanes, ¿Sabe? Tenía los ojos nublados, así que deducí que era ciego.

"Al verlo, me acerqué a él y lo saludaba, como si supiera quién es y el perro, también. Me dejaba acariciarlo, hasta cuando hablaba él parecía comprenderme.

"Hasta en un momento, el perro se fue con las tres personas y comenzó a olfatear a los tres. Ellos lo apartaron y le dijieron: 'Vete de aquí, no tengo nada de tu pertenencia' y obedeció, aun que yo como él sabíamos que tenía algo de él.

"Giró la cabeza y me quedé mirándolo, su rostro sereno y sumiso me parecía muy familiar, pero no lograba ubicarlo. Sé que me veía amistosamente pero de manera triste, como si estuviera lamentandose no poder sacar lo que tenían-

Se detuvo, realmente su sueño era muy simple pero complejo. Sin embargo, logró interpretar su sueño sencillamente.

Acomodó sus lentes y comenzó a hablarle:

-Ya sé a que se refirió tu sueño.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, pero antes tendrás que contestarme algo.

-Adelante.

-Exactamente, ¿cuál es tu relación con Ludwig?

Se sobresaltó, sólo porque sentía la voz del austríaco muy cerca, lo que pensaba que estaba cerca de él y para que contestara con la verdad y únicamente la verdad. Él sólo desvió la mirada y suspiró, agregando: -Por favor, doctor, respete la privacidad de los demás, especialmente de mí. Usted sabe que Alemania y yo somos sólo amigos y nada más que amigos. Y que es absolutamente imposible que nuestra relación vaya más allá.

-¿Y con Berlín?

-Lo mismo, sólo amigos-

Se alejó levemente, acomodándose en la silla y se sostuvo la barbilla para pensar.

-Esto es lo que yo entiendo por tu sueño:

"El perro es Alemania. Sus ojos nublados es la pérdida de la vista que él tiene. Cuando me dijiste eso de que buscó entre las tres personas, me di cuenta de que lo que quería hallar era a Berlín. Y las tres personas son lo que están ocupando su vida: Estados Unidos, Gran Bretaña y Rusia. No tuve dudas de eso.-

-Vaya, todo concuerda, pero... ¿Y eso de que nos conocemos de toda la vida?- resumió en una pregunta.

-Bueno, sé que hay algo entre Alemania y tú, a pesar de que me digas que sólo son amigos-

El menor se sonrojó y frunció el ceño disgustado.

-¿Qué cosa dice?- trató de no tartamudear, pero se sentía tan nervioso que lo único que pensaba en ese momento es correr, temiendo que siga sospechando de su relación con él.

-Pregunto, es todo. La relación que tiene el perro contigo es la misma que tienes con Alemania. Pero es difícil ser tan confiado en él, aun que no seas "más" que amigo, es difícil creer que el perro te haya mirado de esa forma.

"Generalmente es de mirar indiferente, superior y muy fuerte, como si te viera por dentro y es capaz de torturarte si ve algo que no le gusta-

No se dió cuenta de eso hasta ese momento.

-¿Y por qué...? Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Soy pariente cercano a él, eso lo sabes. Su mirada en ti es la misma que con Heidi, Gilbert, conmigo y los que están cercanos a él. Pero con extraños, ahí si que cambia-

Lo único que pensaba es salir corriendo de ahí y golpearse la cabeza hasta desmayar y perder la memoria. Pero se contuvo, largando todo en un suspiro.

-Muy bien- dijo -¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¿Qué debes hacer?-

Asintió.

-Acompañarlo. Después de lo que le sucedió con el resultado de la guerra, la separación con su única hija y su hermano, y la pérdida de uno de sus amigos, tú eres lo único que le queda. Eres su única esperanza.

-No sé si sea lo correcto, pero si usted desea eso... y hay gente que opinan lo mismo que usted...

-Si Gilbert estuviera acá y vieras la maravillosa persona que eres con Ludwig, estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo.

-Muy bien, entonces lo haré. Es una lástima que no lo conozca.

-Lo conocerás algún día, no te preocupes- le sonrió amablemente -Danke, Francisco. Me confundí en ti.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Pensé que eras generoso. Pero en realidad, eres muy generoso.

Rió. -Thanks you! Me alegra mucho saberlo- sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Subió la mirada, fijó la misma en un reloj cucú y vió que se le hacía tarde. Se levantó de golpe y se alejó. -¡Lo siento! Tengo que ir a la casa de Alemania, le prometí estar ahí en cinco minutos y estoy llegando tarde... ¡Lo lamento! Nos veremos otro día, gracias por... por... ¡por todo! Goodbye!-

Se retiró, corriendo a todo velocidad con lo que podían sus livianas y jóvenes piernas. De la misma puerta en la que salió, Viena se asomó con un plato y una porción de torta en él. Lo vió alejarse y se acercó a su padre.

-Te traje un poco de torta- Le ofreció. -Supuse que tendrías hambre.

-Gracias pequeña. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Dime, ¿Crees que un niño puede cuidar a un mayor?

-Sí, por supuesto. Depende de la capacidad del menor, claro-

-Entonces...- la interrumpió, mirando hacia la ventana donde se ve una sombra correr en la calle -Hice lo correcto en pedirle a Gran Malvina que cuide de Alemania, ¿no? ¿Tú qué dices?-

Ella se quedó mirándolo y sonrió. -¿La verdad? Es que no te equivocaste, padre.

-¿Y por qué me dices eso con tanta seguridad? Tú siempre te quedas cuestionando las preguntas, hija mía-

Ella se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta. Se detuvo allí -Pregúntale a Argentina, a sus hermanos, a su padre y amigos...- Lo miró por el hombro. -Y sabrás que no soy la única que piensa que no te has equivocado- miró hacia la ventana. -Lo protegerá muy bien, yo sé que sí- dicho esto, se retiró.


End file.
